


Horny Bunny Snack

by idontevenknowugh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bukkake, Cages, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Non fatal vore, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Soft Vore, Threats, Vore, honeymustard - Freeform, kemonomimi skeletons, save vore, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: Sans really shouldn't enjoy this.





	Horny Bunny Snack

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[vore] Redbunny is a Good Snack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058667) by [wolfbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny). 



> A commission from the lovely [Lyco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny) for some smut based on their fic. Thank you so much, sweetie! <3

Sans had trouble gathering up any sympathy for Blueberry. He made a big show of how sad he was, with loud sniffles and alligator tears. He even kept announcing how sad he was that his dear pet had run away. Carrots, of course, ate it up. 

“He wasn't all that good of a pet,” Carrots said in a soothing voice.

“He was getting there,” Blueberry sniffled. Sans rolled his eyelights. Papyrus hadn't gotten anywhere. He bit the foxes every chance he got. He'd escaped, for crying out loud, a fact Sans was personally very grateful for. 

“I’ll get you another pet—a better pet!” Carrots pat his brother on the back. Blueberry just shook his head. 

“It won't be the same. He was my pet,” he said, ears flattening, and then the waterworks started in earnest. Carrots spared a moment to glare at Red in his cage before hugging his brother and rubbing his back. Even then, his tail twitched with irritation. 

“You want to borrow Cherry?” Sans was about to lay back and ignore the rest of their dramatics, but that brought him up short. He had been the one to suggest they share him in exchange for letting Papyrus go. They hadn't, but it still followed that they'd both eat him now. He didn't mind, really. He just didn't know what to expect from Blueberry. He couldn’t be worse than Carrots had been lately. 

“No,” Blueberry blubbered and ran off to his room. Carrots stayed frozen with his arms spread from the hug. They dropped once they heard Blueberry’s door shut. He spent a moment more just standing there, and Sans dared to hope. 

His hope did not last long. Carrots woke from his thoughts and stalked over to the cage, glaring daggers at Sans. After the last several days, Sans was a little scared of Carrots, especially when he was upset about Papyrus's escape. He gripped the bars and planted his feet, putting on a brave front, even as his ears tried to fold back against his skull.

“Chili really messed things up, ya know?” Carrots snapped.

Sans did know, or at least that the foxes considered it that way. Carrots had made very sure that he knew about his annoyance with Sans’s brother. 

“What did you expect? You kidnapped him,” Sans retorted. He wasn't so miserable that he would let that go without comment. Carrots had kidnapped Sans, too, but that didn't deserve the same ire. 

Carrots’s scowl deepened, and he opened the cage. Sans had a panicky thought about clinging to the bars, but he fought it off. He went limp as Carrot’s hand enveloped him and pulled him up to his face. 

Sans’s bravado lasted him all of thirty seconds before he began to wonder what Carrots was going to do to him today. Egging him on probably hadn't been the smartest idea. Ever since Papyrus had escaped, Carrots had gotten increasingly rough with Sans. He was still glad Papyrus was out of this place, but he needed to figure out how to make things work here now. There was no such escape waiting for him. 

Sans was suddenly jostled all around as Carrots took off up the stairs. He didn't care how rough the ride was for Sans. It was almost a relief when his bedroom door closed behind them.

Almost. 

“Strip,” Carrots demanded, tossing Sans onto the bed. Sans bounced to a stop before he was able to get his very shaky bearings. 

“Come on,” Carrots poked at him impatiently. Sans bat at the finger and began to do as he asked. He didn't mind so much when Carrots ate him, but the stuff leading up to it hadn't been so fun lately. His dizziness took its toll when he tried to remove his shirt. As he pulled it up over his face and ears, vertigo hit, and he toppled over onto his side. Carrots huffed and picked at the shirt. 

“I’ve got it!” Sans yelped. If Carrots destroyed his clothes, he probably wasn't going to get new ones. He wriggled, fighting the garment until the shirt popped free of his skull and set his collar to rattling around his neck. His ears lowered slightly at the dark look Carrots was giving him. The shorts came off much easier, at least. 

“About time,” Carrots said, which was so unreasonable that Sans had to restrain himself from rolling his eyelights. 

Sans was unceremoniously scooped up and dropped into Carrot’s turned up mouth. It wasn't the most pleasant method, but at least they were getting to the good part quickly. Sans pulled his limbs into his body, preparing for the trip down Carrots’s throat. 

He didn't go down Carrots’s throat, however. It was closed off, the flesh pulled together. Sans had nowhere to go, so he ended up huddling in Carrots’s mouth as his teeth snapped shut. Everything was dark for a moment and then the fox’s tongue began to move. 

It swiped over his ribs, then flicked across his face. Sans held up his hands to block it, but they didn't do that much good. The tongue wandered blindly along Sans's body slathering him in thick liquid. When it came upon his pelvis, he winced, a sharp jolt of pleasure running through him. 

Carrots opened his mouth, but it was just to toss Sans with his tongue, and then bite down again. Sans kept his arms and legs tucked in and his ears flat to his skull. Each chomp drew a little more fear out of him. Carrots wouldn't even have to mean it. There was a very real chance he would bite Sans on accident, and that would be it. It was a harsh contrast to the tongue rubbing his pelvis every time. 

After what felt like hours, but couldn't have been. because Carrots was way too lazy to keep that up, Sans was spit back out into Carrots’s hand. He was shaking with nerves and arousal, and only remembered to try and cover the glow from his pelvis after a long moment of wits gathering. Carrots grinned as he cupped his hands over the spot.

“Somebody is enjoying himself already,” he commented, dropping Sans onto his mattress. 

Sans could only blush. There was no denying it, and it didn't matter that Carrots had probably done it on purpose. 

“Lemme see.” 

“No!” Sans cried, clutching harder at his pelvis. So what if the fox already knew. Sans didn't want to expose himself to him right now, not when he was being so mean. He wasn't strong enough to resist, however, when the fox slid a claw under his wrists and pulled them away. 

Before Sans could replace them, Carrots shoved his finger in between Sans’s legs, right over the embarrassing glow. 

“Ah!” Sans jerked at the sudden strong pressure against his warming bones. It was too much. Desperately, he tried to pull his body away, but Carrots cupped his other hand behind Sans, trapping him. His grinning face swam in front of Sans as his finger began to rub his pelvis. 

“AhhHHhhh!” Sans wailed, one hand useless on the tip of the finger as though he could stop it. The other groped blindly for something, anything, to ground himself with. It landed on Carrots’s thumb. Sans gasped and kicked his legs as he was rocked violently against Carrots’s hand. His magic quickly grew so excited it ached in his joints.

Carrots seemed to be enjoying his distress. He never let Sans get used to the feeling. The speed, tempo, and even angle of the rubbing kept changing. Sans gulped around moans that slipped out of his mouth when Carrots hit just the right spot. His magic was getting too hot. It needed somewhere to go, but Carrots’s finger was in the way. 

“St—stoaah!” Sans’s legs clenched around the finger at a burst of painful pleasure. He didn't weigh enough to stop the fox, but now Sans’s whole lower body was hanging off of the digits. Which meant he couldn’t rub Sans as strongly, at least.

“Stop, please,” Sans panted during the respite. Carrots frowned and tried to shake him off. Sans clung to him, instinct driving him away from what was sure to be painful. His whole body was flushed with magic now. It needed an outlet. 

“It…it needs room…” Sans hoped the fox understood what he meant. His mind was fuzzy and the words didn't come easily. Carrots did stop, though it took him a frustratingly long time to actually remove his finger. 

Sans's magic rushed to take shape. His cock was rock hard already and immediately began to dribble precum onto his spine. Sans put both hands on Carrots’s finger, hoping it wasn't going to come back down and crush the sensitive magic. 

“Aw, it's so small,” the fox laughed, drawing his hand away further, to Sans’s relief. “How cute.” 

“No, you're just huge,” Sans huffed, flushing a little, which frustrated him. Who cared what Carrots thought of it? 

“It's miniature,” Carrots said, ignoring him. He ran the very tip of his finger along the length. Sans shivered, but he kept the moan the touch caused under his breath. 

“This,” Carrots grinned and cupped his crotch with his other hand. After a few runs it was forced outward slightly. So he his did work the same, Sans noticed sullenly. “Is a cock,” Carrots finished, pulling his dick out with a flourish. 

Carrots’s member was, proportionately, thinner than Sans’s, but still huge. It was kind of terrifying, especially as Carrots knelt down to bring it closer to him. Sans curled up defensively, his ears going back flat. The glowing orange shaft bobbed to the side, revealing a cruel, scornful smile. 

“It’s about as big as you are,” Carrots sneered. He took advantage of Sans’s position to slip a finger under his legs and prod at his pelvic inlet. Sans jumped and tried to push his legs down, but he was once again no match for the larger fox. 

Even the finger was tight in the opening. It rubbed up against the bones of his pelvis pleasantly, but the way Carrots grabbed his dick and held it up was making Sans nervous. He had to know that wasn't going to fit, right? 

A second finger nudged next to the first, really only hitting the bone and forcing Sans’s legs to spread around them. It couldn't even begin to get inside with the first finger in the way. Still, Carrots made a thoughtful noise. Sans forced back tears, his ears plastered to his skull. This idiot was going to kill him. 

“Wait!” Sans cried, holding up his hands, fingers spread. “Just wait a second!” Carrots raised a brow bone, but his finger stilled inside of Sans. 

“Yes?” He asked, curling said finger and brushing the inside of Sans’s ribs. Sans yelped, his cock twitching. 

“If you wanna get off,” Sans panted, clamping down on further reactions as Carrots continued to rub the inside of him. “I can take care of it. Just…let me do it.” There had to be not painful things Sans could do to pleasure the fox, as degrading as the idea was.

“Heh, alright, this I have to see.”

Carrots scooped Sans into his hand and laid back with him. It was a disorienting ride for Sans, but at least it was quick. To end it, he was tossed onto Carrots’s junk. 

The magic was soft to the touch, but pretty hard under that. He had been enjoying himself, which pissed Sans off. He considered just laying on top of it and telling Carrots that if he didn't get off, that was his problem, but he knew it wouldn't go like that. He would just be setting himself up for more of Carrots's sadistic games. 

So Sans started to lick the cock. His tongue only covered a small patch, but he kept going, licking repeatedly to get more area. His lowered ears bobbed behind him. Carrots sighed, and his tail twitched where it was laying to the left. Sans took a second to smile. This was going to work; he was saved. It dropped as quickly, and he went back to licking. 

Thank god Papyrus wasn't here. 

Once Sans got into a rhythm, he started to rub the sides of the cock, getting as much area as he could manage. Carrots moaned lightly, and Sans picked up the pace. The faster he could get this over with, the better. He was getting tired quick. He flicked one ear and pushed forward. He leaned around Carrots’s cock to lick around the side of the head. Carrots’s tail flicked again, and his legs shifted, making it harder for Sans to keep his balance. 

“Hey, watch it,” he snapped, giving up stroking to cling to the hot magic. 

Carrots looked down at him and grunted, not looking all that impressed. Sans remembered his fear very suddenly. He ducked his head back down and licked like his life depended on it, because there was a chance that it did. 

There was a huffing sigh from the fox. He wrapped his hand around Sans. 

“No, no!” Sans cried. “I’m just getting—” his protests were cut off as, rather than pulling him away to impale him, Carrots shoved him up against the cock. Sans had a moment of bafflement and wishing Carrots would widen the fingers around his tail. Then the fox began to move and all thoughts fled. 

Sans wasn't sure at first if he was moving his hand or his pelvis, but the result was the same. Carrots’s cock rubbed along Sans’s body repeatedly, bouncing his skull as it caught against it. Sans turned his head so that his face wasn't getting the brunt of the friction, but there wasn't anything he could do about his ribs or his own cock. 

There, the force of Carrots’s dick felt much nicer. It was humiliating, but Sans had to bite down a moan. The last thing he needed was Carrots getting it into his skull that he liked this. In every other way he was uncomfortable. His arms and legs could only flap about as he was dragged along for the ride. Tucking them around the cock meant they pulled against the cock with every stroke. His ears flew up or down. His tail was being crushed. His ribs were starting to becoming tender from the non stop rubbing. 

It was shocking that Carrots liked the feel of his bony body against the sensitive magic. There was no mistake about it, though. He kept moaning loudly, especially as he dragged Sans up to the tip. 

Sans started to feel dizzy after a while. The constant, repetitive movement was getting to him. The room bounced up and down in time with his body. He tried to say something, but even his jaw got caught up in it. He had to clench it tight to keep it from clacking uselessly with each jerk down. 

Eventually, thankfully, Carrots’s moans became more desperate and so did his motions. Sans was violently tugged up and down, sliding against the cock, until Carrots suddenly stopped with him up against the tip. His pelvis was pressed against the flared lip of the head, and his exhausted body sank down to lay across it without a thought. The room was still bouncing. Even when he hid his sockets, Sans could feel it moving. 

His problems were compounded by hot liquid gushing up into him. He sat back with a sputter, the salty cum slipping into his mouth and coating his ribs. Carrots continued to come, his release like a geyser that then rained down on Sans, covring him further. Sans was too woozy to even protest much. His ears and tail slowly soaked up whatever landed on them. He felt filthy.

“Ahh,” Carrots sighed with contentment as his orgasm ended. Sans stayed pressed up against him for a long moment more. Maybe Carrots forgot him. If he fell asleep, Sans could possibly slip away. His ear gave a muted, soggy twitch at the idea. Maybe he could get to Papyrus...except that he couldn’t. Sans’s ears sagged again. He almost regretted wiping the machine. Almost. 

He wouldn’t have had the chance, anyways. Carrots moved his fingers slowly, wrapping them around just Sans before he sat up with a grunt. Sans was sent on another disorienting ride as Carrots stretched with him in his hand. 

“That was fun,” Carrots commented as he lowered his hand and opened it flat, with Sans draped across it. Sans disagreed entirely, but all he managed was a weak groan. “And I see you enjoyed yourself, as well,” he added, to Sans’s dismay. 

Sans moaned as his cock was once again stroked with one of Carrots’s fingers. He had been distracted by everything else happening to his body, but that stupid thing was going to get him killed. At least now it was lubricated by Carrots’s cum. 

Except the fox didn't keep doing it. He grinned at Sans, his ears perky, and grabbed something off the floor, a T-shirt probably. This something was shoved over Sans to rub him roughly. Sans sputtered and kicked. If he was crushed like this, Papyrus would never know what happened to him. Thankfully, Carrots stopped before too long. Sans sagged, exhausted from the constant manhandling. He didn't even care about his stupid erection. 

“Mm, clean enough,” Carrots muttered, looking Sans over. He wrapped the shirt around Sans’s tail and squeezed. Sans whimpered and weakly tried to get away from the painful pressure, but, of course, he was still powerless. At least when Carrots released it, it was a little more dry. Carrots nodded, as though agreeing with himself. 

“Alright, in you go,” Carrots yawned. Sans’s ears folded back at the thought of being swallowed. Once he was in there the fox would leave him alone, but his body was raw and over sensitive. As exhausted and done as he was, the yearn for completion was still there in the back of his mind. 

Sans pulled his limbs in tight as Carrots tipped him into his mouth. The familiar feeling of Carrots’s throat closing around his feet relaxed him. It pulled him down, tightening again over his pelvis. Sans let out a surprised moan before clamping his hands over his mouth. He could feel Carrots snort, the hot, wet wall of his throat squeezing that much harder on his erection. 

He kept himself under control all the way up until the next swallow. His ribs were now engulfed, and the pulling motion felt unfortunately like stroking. With a loud, long groan, Sans began to come. Carrots didn't—and probably couldn't by this point—stop eating him. Sans continued with his orgasm all the way down the tight tube, with one last spurt as he slid into the comparably roomy stomach. 

Panting, Sans wriggled into place. He was flushed, but Carrots didn't check on him. The fox’s snores reverberated through his stomach already. Sure, Sans had enjoyed this for a while now. It was just a little more disconcerting how the rough treatment hadn't stopped him from enjoying it. Once again, he felt relieved that Papyrus was free, for more reason than one. He missed him, but this was obviously better. Sans could manage this fine on his own. He began to drift off with a slight prickling along his sockets. 

He would be… fine.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in some custom writing... [click here](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/637711).


End file.
